


Yet Another Plan Foiled (and that's just the way it goes)

by planet_hopper



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: But fun, Gen, a much-needed chat, also the doctor and the master are protective dads, enemies to awkward friends, timelords are idiots and associating with them is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet_hopper/pseuds/planet_hopper
Summary: “My dear Miss Grant, did you really expect anything different of me?"“Not really,” she replied, “but I had hoped that you’d be a little more considerate when knocking out the Doctor. He's going to have an awful headache when he gets up, you know.”
Relationships: Jo Grant & The Master (Delgado), The Doctor & Jo Grant, Third Doctor/The Master (Delgado), implied
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Yet Another Plan Foiled (and that's just the way it goes)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this fits into canon. Just a little bit of fun really.

“My dear Miss Grant, did you really expect anything different of me?”

Jo stared at the gun the Master was pointing directly at the unconscious form of the Doctor. Too far to reach out to try and knock it out of his grasp, but if she could just get a little closer...She shook her head. No, too risky. 

“Not really,” she replied, “but I had hoped that you’d be a little more considerate when knocking out the Doctor. He's going to have an awful headache when he gets up, you know.” 

Try to keep the tone light, that’s it, just until the Brigadier shows up. And probably manages to let the Master slip away once again.

Oh dear, what to talk about? It was really much more difficult to make conversation with the Master when he was in one of his “I will be the ruler of the universe” phases as opposed to “Please, please help me out of this spiky pit that I had intended for one of my many foes but which I unfortunately walked into myself” phases.

Trying to talk him out of his plans was doomed to failure, and she didn’t think now was the perfect time to share the latest U.N.I.T. canteen gossip - perhaps later when the stakes were not as high, and over a nice cup of tea - and she was just too tired to try and give him her usual relationship advice (which he never took, which was why they always ended up in these ridiculous situations upon which the lives of thousands depended).

Well, if there was one thing she had learnt from working with the Doctor, apart from how to make some rather gratifying explosions with everyday materials, it was that if you were unexpected enough, you could get away with practically everything.

And, she decided, it was past time the Master had had a good chewing out from her.

“Speaking of headaches,” she began, “don’t you think your plans are getting a little dull and repetitive? Don’t get me wrong, the demon summoning was a breath of fresh air, but everything seems to follow the same format really. And must you center all your plans in England? U.N.I.T. employees need a break too sometimes, and ever since you’ve landed on Earth it's been nothing but work, work, work for the whole lot of us, round the clock. You’re making a mess of the scheduled leave, it all leads to more paperwork for the Brigadier, and you know he’s always more likely to shoot at you when he’s had to deal with paperwork just before.”

The Master, who had looked absolutely flabbergasted when she first began, then amused, was now distinctly annoyed.

“I don’t think you grasp the gravity of the situation. I now have control over one of the most powerful-”

“Yes, of course, and that makes you think you’re all that. You know, you’re nothing without a little emotional maturity, and it’s because of _you_ being too much of a coward to actually speak honestly with the Doctor that I’ve missed my last three dates!”

The Master raised an eyebrow, plans for world domination forgotten at this bit of news, “You’re seeing someone? Who is he? What makes you think he’s suitable? Hold on one moment, if you just give me his name and a bit of his DNA I can make sure that he will never be able to hurt you, or cause you any emotional distress,”

He had put the gun down on a table, pulled out a little notebook from somewhere, and was now looking at her expectantly. Jo had to smile.

“What makes you think the person I’m seeing is a he?”

The Master opened his mouth, no doubt to say that regardless of the person’s gender, fire and brimstone would be sure to rain down upon them if they even thought of putting a toe out of line. Jo would have glibly replied that fire and brimstone would be sure to rain down upon them all, considering the weapon that was now in the Master’s hands, when two things rudely interrupted them.

Firstly, the windows shattered, and several troops entered the room in a shower of glass, waving around their guns, yelling contradictory orders and generally creating a state of confusion. And secondly, the Doctor had risen up like some avenging angel and clocked the Master solidly on the jaw. Jo sighed and left them to it.

A few hours later, when all the excitement had died down and the only thing left to do was to lie to the general populace about why using their lawnmowers would not be a good idea for the next two weeks at least, the Doctor had pulled up next to her in Bessie, and offered her a lift home.

She had gladly accepted, and was just nodding off to the sound of traffic and the Doctor’s gentle humming, when he suddenly went silent. 

“Jo?” he asked.

“Yes Doctor?”

He looked a little worried and embarrassed. “Whoever you’re seeing - well I won’t act on the Master’s suggestion, but…”

“Yes Doctor?”

He cleared his throat. 

“Well I just want you to know that I’m here for you is all. Should anything happen. Not that I’m saying it will. Just, uh,” he dithered on for a bit before finally saying, “ I just hope you’re happy.”

“And if i’m not, you’re going to try out a little of that Aikido of yours on my partner, is that what you’re saying?” Jo asked, amused.

“We-ell, not really,” the Doctor turned to smile at her, “ but yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

She laughed, resting her head on his shoulder, and thought of Sarah Jane’s smile.

“Don’t worry Doctor. I’m very happy.”

And they drove into the night.


End file.
